


A Certain Blond's Mistake

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Father issues gallore, Gen, Iemitsu bashing, this is an older work aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iemitsu fucks up big time and Tsuna's going to savor his pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Blond's Mistake

Tsuna didn't know whether to tell Basil later, drag him out of the meeting- it's just Dino, Xanxus, and his father and Hayato took very through notes and knew how his sky worked- that Tsuna himself is late for, or to just smash his father's face in.

While the last option would amuse his guardians, Xanxus, Reborn, and even Basil, it's the worst option. He shouldn't take out his pilling stress from the last few weeks on his dad, even if the man deserved it.

The first would just make him irritable and no one needed that.

So he'd go with the kidnapping Basil plan.

Tsuna walked in with grace, ignoring his dad's scolding for being late. He went passed Hayato and the rest of his guardians, stopping near Basil's shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in the blond's ear, "I need to talk to you in my office. Immediately, I'm sure Dad has the meeting covered"

Basil hummed in acknowledgment, relaying the message to Iemitsu.

Tsuna lent down next to Hayato on his way out, "Sorry about this Hayato, I really need to talk to Basil."

Hayato smiled, "It's no problem Tsuna. This is just a routine meeting anyway. Should I ask Dino to stay for dinner?"

"Ask Xanxus too. Though, I really don't want Dad at dinner if you can help it." Tsuna hummed in appreciation before standing back up. He nodded to Reborn- an invitation to come if he wished. Tsuna paused by the door, inclining his head to Dino and Xanxus as a sign of respect, as Basil excused himself.

Iemitsu sputtered, "You can't just take Basil out of the meeting!"

Tsuna huffed as Xanxus rolled his eyes. The young Don had a record of randomly taking people out of meetings to talk. "I'm pretty sure I can Dad. Besides this is just a regular meeting, it won't hurt anyone if I talk to Basil for a bit."

Iemitsu stood, "I'm coming with then."

Throwing a glance at Reborn, Tsuna glared as his father dodged the bullet, "One of the CEDEF members needs to stay Dad. I only want to talk to Basil anyway. Now we'll be taking our leave."

Basil hummed as he walked next to Tsuna. When they were far enough away the other teen laughed, "You told him Tsuna."

Tsuna's laughed caused more to fall from Basil's lips, "He deserved it. Anyway, you're not in any trouble at all Basil. I've just found some information you'd probably like to know."

"Oh? Important enough to drag me out of the meeting when Master asks?" Basil joked, lightly elbowing Tsuna in the side.

"I don't think he would have the right to ask." Tsuna shrugged, poking Basil's side in childish retaliation as they entered his office. Basil sat in the chair across Tsuna's 'paperwork throne' as Lambo- and subsequently everyone else once it left the cow's mouth- teasingly dubbed it. A manila file was pushed before the blond. A hand carded through his sky's hair- Basil chose Tsuna over Iemitsu but both boys knew he had yet to notice- as Tsuna ruffled his hair. "Yeah, so that folder, I found it looking for something completely unrelated. Someone tried really hide it from even my intuition."

Curiosity showed itself on Basil's face, and the intrigued smile would've normally caused Tsuna to chuckle. But Tsuna knew what information was in the folder, and it was a very touchy subject for Basil. Tsuna waved at the folder when Basil waited, "There's no debrief for this Bas', it's pretty self explanatory."

Basil beamed at the nickname before opening the folder. From there his smile immediately left his face and he paled. Tsuna's nerves showed with the beating of his fingers on the desk. After a few long moments Basil closed the folder. "Thanks for that Tsuna. I know you could've kept it a secret and-"

Tsuna wrapped the blond in a hug, "You know I'd never do that."

"I know but he kept it a secret while I trained under him for my whole life. I worshipped him before I met you and I still call him Master." Basil's voice turned distraught and a bit lost, "How does he look me in the eye and tell me he cares when he lied about knowing who my father was! I don't know if I can even talk to him properly now that I know he's my father."

Tsuna ran a hand through Basil's hair, "Stay for a few days here. Let yourself calm down and process all the information to the fullest. Then I'll back you up on any decision you make. Is it okay to tell Reborn though? He hates not knowing."

Basil leaned into his half brother's hug- imagine that him, Basil, having a blood brother- letting Tsuna's flame ease his crashing emotions. "Yeah, I'll stay, and Reborn knows how to keep secrets so yes, but only if he asks. But other than that can you keep it a secret for now?"

"Of course, it's not my secret to give to others." Tsuna put a little more flames into Basil's shoulders, "Now come on, Dino-nii is probably dying to talk to us."

  


Tsuna caught Reborn after Basil finally relaxed. The hitmen had been pestering him about it since he and Basil joined the group. Reborn dragged him to another room, "What happened."

"Ah, well I found a folder hidden with all the mission reports." Tsuna sighed, leaning against the wall, "The folder happened to contain who Basil's parents are."

"And?" Reborn huffed, sensing Tsuna wasn't done explaining.

"And his father is Iemitsu." Tsuna answered wearily, "But don't do anything until Basil makes a decision. I'm letting him decide what we're doing with Dad."

"I see why you brought Basil out of the meeting." Reborn smirked when Tsuna mumbled fucking mind reader under his breath, "You would've decked the moron wouldn't you?"

"Damn right I would've." Tsuna growled, "Not only did he cheat on Mom, but he lied to Basil's face for twenty some odd years!"

Something burned under both the Don and his advisor's skin, something angry and lethal. The man spouted blood is thicker than water, but he's the worst. Even Xanxus beat his members that did what his father had done.

But his father would fall by Basil's decision, and Tsuna would be more than happy to oblige.

It took a week for Basil to leave Tsuna's side- which annoyed some of his guardians to no end even if they knew Basil's only sky was Tsuna- and a few days before Basil reached a decision.

The blond shifted in front of both Tsuna and Reborn. "I want to confront... Dad. If he doesn't come clean, well I think you two have some plans you want to fulfill."

Reborn's feral grin was all Basil needed as conformation.

Tsuna nodded, "Are you sure you don't want to join in on the action? I want to believe he'll tell the truth, but it's more likely he won't."

"I know." Basil sighed, "I think making him resign early so I can take his place is punishment enough."

"Yes!" Tsuna chirped, taking Basil by surprise, "I've been wanting you to replace him since I took the mantle! Now where shall this take place?"


End file.
